Montgomery Scott
Captain Montgomery Christopher "Scotty" Jorgenson Scott (born 31 August''Star Trek II Biographies'' 2222 ) was a Human male who served in Starfleet in the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the first 51 years of his career in Starfleet (2242-2293), he served on a total of eleven ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships . However, it was his nearly thirty year assignment as chief engineer aboard the and under the command of James T. Kirk that saw Scotty earn his reputation as a "miracle worker" . Following the decommissioning of the Enterprise-A, Scott decided to retire from Starfleet and set out to the Norpin V colony to quietly live out the rest of his days. Unfortunately, his transport, the , was ensnared by a previously uncharted Dyson Sphere and was pulled down. Scotty managed to rig the transporter to suspend him mid-transport until rescue could arrive. Unfortunately, help did not arrive for 75 years, ironically, in the form of the . After spending several years acclimatizing for life in the 24th century, Scotty reactivated his Starfleet commission and began serving as the Starfleet Corps of Engineers liaison to Starfleet Command . Early life and career Childhood )]]Montgomery Christopher Jorgenson Scott was born on August 31st , 2222, in Glasgow, Scotland, Earth . He was the eldest son of Robert Burns Scott and Arlyne Jorgenson Scott . Scott was raised in a farmhouse in the west Highland coast of Scotland along with his sister, Clara , and younger brother, Robbie. However, by 2231, the family were residing in a small detached house in Linlithgow, West Lothian so that could be near Robert's place of work at the Linlithgow Shipyards. Scott's primary and secondary education were undertaken in the city of Edinburgh. Scott later attended the University of Edinburgh for his further education studies. Scott was a descendant of Scottish and Danish ancestors , who for generations, especially on the Scot side of the family had served as designers and engineers for generations. From a young age, Scott and his siblings were told stories of the contributions that Scott's had made to Human history, and this inspired him to live a life of adventure and serve as an engineer in the same way his ancestors had done. Scott's grandfather provided him with the first real engineering challenge he faced: a set of bagpipes. Despite being unable to repair the bagpipes, he was inspired to illegally trespass on the Linlithgow Shipyards and sneak aboard a Federation starship that was under construction. While aboard he studied some of the power couplings on the ship's bridge, and began to make suggestions on how it could be improved to the security officer who had come to escort him home. This was the first time that he was told that "he was too smart for his own good". Scott later got to exercise his engineering prowess using less illegal practices, as people from kilometers around would bring him broken household appliances to repair. With the reading of technical journals and experimentation, Scott spent more and more time indoors and became something of a loner. At the age of 16, Scott disproved the Perera Theory, which became known as the "Aberdeen Solution" and was printed in the Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design . Scott's time as a loner came to an end when he discovered that "girls can make a man forget machines" and became something of a ladies man as well as an "old Aberdeen pub crawler" . Civilian service )]] In 2239, Scott, aged 17, "shipped out and learned engineering the hard way", working in difficult conditions for two-to-three months at a time aboard civilian freighters . He also briefly served as an engineering adviser on the freight-line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. Scott's longest assignment was spending a year aboard the hauling ore and engine parts from one location to another. As part of this assignment, Scott was expected to know how to fix and install any of the parts that were required. It was during this assignment, that Scott learned about transporter technology and its various applications. Scott came into contact with many Starfleet officers from various Federation starships that he encountered in his travels. One of those officers, Richard Quinn, recommended Scott to serve as chief engineer aboard a Starfleet freighter. Scott was enthralled by the opportunity to "work with the best" and decided to enlist and study at Starfleet Academy. Scott thought that he would have to wait before hearing, but all of the officers that he'd worked with urged Starfleet to accept him immediately, and he quickly heard from Admiral Henri Picard, who agreed with the assessment that his experience would be an asset, and told him to report to San Francisco. Starfleet career Starfleet training .]] Scott majored in engineering at the Academy and managed to maintain an average grade of 3.7. He graduated in 2241 as part of the class that included Garth Flanagan and Joshua Helmes . Following his graduation, Scott returned home to Scotland to show off his brand new ensign's uniform to his "friends", Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli. The pair were quite condescending in their congratulations and Scott found the memory of this stuck with him for many years. In the early 2240s, Scott served as the senior engineer at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and oversaw the construction of four starships, including the . Despite wanting to carve out a career for himself as a Starfleet engineer, Scott elected not to go against his parents' wishes and applied to study to become a command division officer at the Starfleet Command School in 2244Date given in "The Star Trek Fiction Timeline", printed in Voyages of Imagination.. Within weeks of his arrival, it became clear to Scott, as well as his teachers Admirals Howell and Walgren, that his calling was to be an engineer and not a starship captain. Shortly after, Scott was appointed to serve as captain of the during the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario, despite previously only serving as chief engineer in previous runs. Typically, Scott approached the scenario as an engineer would, utilizing the Perera Theory in the computer simulation to inflict maximum destruction on nine Klingon battle cruisers. During a post-mortem meeting to discuss Scott's performance in the Kobayashi Maru scenario, he was able to convince the examiners, with behind-the-scenes help from Admiral Walgren (himself an engineer), that engineering was where his destiny awaited. The examiners agreed with the assessment following the revelation that Scott had been the author of the "Aberdeen Solution" and he was transferred to the Starfleet Engineering School. Early assignments USS Constitution Following his graduation from Engineering School in April, 2246Date given in Star Trek II Biographies adusted from 2146., Ensign Scott was assigned as second assistant engineering officer aboard the . His first assignment in that post was to assist in installing the new Warp-II engine, which was expected to be completed by July, 2246. Following the completion of the engineering work, Scott remained with the Constitution as she set out on a shakedown cruise for Alpha Centauri IV. This voyage aboard the Constitution was his first opportunity to observe Jupiter, Saturn and the way that the stars seemed to move at warp speed. Naturally, Scott was still keen to explore anything technical or engineering related he could do. On one occasion, he found a group of dilithium miners who were patient enough to demonstrate and answer any and all questions that the young ensign could think to put to them . USS Enterprise )]] In 2252, Lieutenant (j.g.) Scott was assigned to the to serve as a junior assistant engineering officer under the direct command of Chief Engineer Caitlin Barry. Barry quickly became impressed with Scott's abilities and joked that he could one day be promoted to chief engineer over her. Shortly after his assignment to the Enterprise, Barry did have to reprimand Scott for the illegal brewing of "engine room hooch" }}. Scott remained aboard the Enterprise in 2253The date was not given in the story. However, Pike's comments to Spock about not initially being sure about him, as well as Spock's own doubts about serving on the Enterprise, suggests it is shortly after Vulcan's Glory|novel}} chronologically.. During the Enterprise 's mission to Beta Trilochus, Scott assisted "Number One" in analyzing data being sent up from Captain Pike's landing party on the planet's surface. After using the ship's sensors to scan a large portion of the planet, Scott was able to locate the sole source of elibrium, a key detail that allowed the crew of the Enterprise to solve the mystery surrounding the colony . Scott usually communicated with the bridge on Barry's behalf if she was tied up with urgent repair work. In 2254, Scott warned Captain Pike that the ship's engines couldn't take much pressure as it crossed a previously undiscovered rift to the Calligar homeworld . Further assignments )]] In early 2260s, Scott, now a lieutenant commander, had served aboard nine Federation starships . Early in his career, Scott served aboard the Federation scout ship alongside Alec MacPherson, a fellow Scot. While Scott soon transferred to another assignment, MacPherson steadily climbed the ranks to become chief engineer of the Gagarin by the 2269 . Scott also served aboard the and . In 2263, Scott finally got to achieve his life-long dream of becoming chief engineer of a starship, in particular, the USS Enterprise following the departure of her previous chief, Hoyt|USS Enterprise}}. Instead of receiving official confirmation of his assignment, he was instead ordered to report to Starbase 10 for an urgent assignment, although he was assured his Enterprise assignment would still occur. Arriving at Starbase 10, Scott learned that he and a detachment of fifteen engineers were being dispatched to several Neutral Zone Outposts that had been severely damaged after an ion storm passed through the region. Given Scott's previous experience with PXK reactors, he was to accompany a Starfleet Corps of Engineers detachment aboard the to Outpost 5, as their reactor had suffered critical damage. This mission to Outpost 5 was Scott's first encounter with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and, although impressed with the informal chain of command and the ability to achieve remarkable technical feats, he decided that he was more a "by the book" kind of Starfleet officer. under Captain Hojo Yorii. On stardate 1469.2, the Hood was involved in a military engagement with a Klingon warship, which caused extensive damage to the heavy cruiser's stern baffle plates and sensor array. The Hood 's chief engineer was also injured in the assault, leading Scott to take charge of main engineering and maintained engine performance for the rest of the engagement. Captain Yorii later recommended that Scott be commended with a citation for conspicuous gallantry for his actions. On August 11, 2251, Starfleet Command cited Scott's actions aboard the Hood and reassigned him to the to serve as chief engineer. USS Coridan Queen The Coridan Queen was ordered to New Bavaria, the third planet of Omicron Gamma, to deal with a revolt which was believed to be instigated by the Klingons. Scott volunteered to beam down to the planet's surface as he spoke some German. Garbed in civilian clothes, he infiltrated a group of revolutionaries by successfully drinking their leader "under the table", and soon discovered that the Klingons were not involved, and the revolt was due to the corrupt planetary government. As a result of Scott's after action report, the Federation removed the governor and forty-one members of his government from office . USS Steven Barnes In 2265Date given in Star Trek II Biographies adusted from 2165., Scott had been promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander and was serving aboard the , under the command of Commodore Kenneth MacAlpine. MacAlpine later recommended Scott for the assignment as chief engineer aboard the Enterprise.}} USS Enterprise The five-year mission )]] Following his return from Outpost 5, Scott was officially assigned to the USS Enterprise where he served as chief engineer and second officer under Captain Pike . Scott continued in his position after Captain James T. Kirk assumed command in 2264, despite some initial tension between the pair nearly leading to Scott being reassigned. As chief engineer, it was Scott's job to ensure that the Enterprise was operating at peak efficiency. Using his vast engineering knowledge and uncanny ability to identify technical problems before they arose (much to the amazement of his junior engineers). His ability to effect repairs faster than usually required as well as saving the starship from near disaster on several occasions saw Scott quickly gain the reputation of becoming a "miracle worker" . However, Scott later admitted padding out his repair estimates by a factor of four so as to appear faster. The maintenance of the Enterprise was not just down to one man and Scott managed to find and develop a large group of junior engineers in his department. Three of his best engineers included Lieutenants Kyle, Leslie and Gabler . Scott was also able to hand pick several of his assistant chief engineers, including Vincent DeSalle and Alec MacPherson, who he had previously served with aboard the Gagarin. Although tough-but-fair on his junior engineers, Scott became something of a mentor and inspiration to those that served in his department. DeSalle once wrote in a letter to partner Linda Feng Kuo-chang that he hopes he "never gets transferred out of here until I'm at least half as good as Mr. Scott", after relating a story about how the chief was able to repair an antimatter pod, even though the other engineers couldn't identify a problem. )]] Scott's duties also included maintenance and operation of the Enterprise's transporter systems. Scott described the transporter as "the most amazing and necessary piece of equipment aboard a starship other than its engines". As the Enterprise's second officer, Scott assumed command when both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock left the ship or were otherwise incapacitated. While in command, Scott often faced critical diplomatic and military situations . Despite being a capable command officer, Scott never pursued a command post because "...he never wanted to be anythin' else but an engineer". ;2266 On stardate 1672.1, Scott was presented with quite the puzzle as a transporter malfunction had split Captain Kirk into two individuals after beaming him up from Alfa 117. After much trial and error, Scott and Commander Spock were able to modify the transporter and merge the two Kirks back together . ;2267 Scott accompanied Lieutenants Sulu and Jackson|Lieutenant}} on a landing party to planet Pyris VIII on stardate 3018.2. While on the surface, the three officers were captured by previously unknown aliens, Korob and Sylvia, and turned into mindless slaves. Scott later remarked that he was "dimly aware of everything that was happening to him, but he was powerless to do anything about it". Scott and Sulu were later freed of the aliens influence and returned to the Enterprise, but Jackson was killed as a warning to Captain Kirk. )]] When the Enterprise came to the aid of the on stardate 4202.9, Scott was faced with the first crippled starship he had ever seen. Scott and his damage control party were tasked with making the Constellation as spaceworthy as possible, as the "planet killer" that had crippled the starship and killed its entire crew bar Commodore Matt Decker was still operational. In a letter to his friend and colleague, Mikhail Manescu, Scott detailed the extent of the damage: "the antimatter pods were deframed, ready to blow at any moment. Power down to a trickle from the batteries. The Cochrane warp drive totally gone, not even the main generator in its cradle. The thrusters collapsed, the M-6 and the XR-17 blown. The impulse engines were down, the J-7's burnt out from 5 to 8, and the whole place burning". Despite the challenges, Scott and his team were able to effect repairs to the Constellations's impulse engines and even managed to get a single phaser bank working. This proved to be a boon as they were both needed to draw the "planet killer" off from destroying the Enterprise. After Commodore Decker's suicide attack on the "planet killer", it was realized that only an antimatter explosion could deactivate the device. Scott set about turning the Constellation into a living bomb and Kirk piloted the starship into the maw of the device, beaming off at the last possible second . Shortly before stardate 3614.9, Scott was thrown against a bulkhead during an explosion, which resulted in concussion and possible amnesia. Dr. McCoy ordered Scott to take some time off for therapeutic shore leave on Argelius II. Scott later got into a "wee bit of trouble" when he was arrested by the local authorities and accused of murdering two Argelian women, Kara and Sybo, and later Enterprise officer Karen Tracey. Scott was later acquitted when it was revealed that a virtually immortal gaseous entity known as Redjac, having inhabited the form of Mr. Hengist, was the culprit. A few weeks later on stardate 3541.9, Scott was pronounced dead after being hit by an energy blast of concentrated electrical energy by the spaceprobe Nomad, while attempting to protect Lieutenant Uhura. He was later "repaired" by Nomad, but had no idea that he'd been killed until Captain Kirk explained . Scott's knowledge of both transporters and the Enterprise herself proved invaluable when, as a result of a transporter malfunction, he, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura were transposed with their mirror universe counterparts while beaming up from Halka II during an ion storm. Despite the scrutiny of the paranoid crew of the , her Security Chief Sulu in particular, Scott was able to modify the Enterprise's transporters to recreate the conditions of the initial transport and return them home . )]] Scott was exposed to radiation from a comet's tail during a landing party mission to the Federation colony on Gamma Hydra IV on stardate 3478.2. Along with the rest of the landing party, Scott began to age at a fantastically increased rate. Thankfully, Dr. McCoy was able to develop an adrenaline-based cure and Scott was returned to his rightful age and appearance . ;2268 Scott's immense pride in the Enterprise caused him to start a bar fight aboard Deep Space Station K-7, when the Klingon Korax suggested the starship should be hauled away as garbage. He was later confined to his quarters by Captain Kirk, which Scott was pleased about as it gave him chance to catch up on his technical journals. Shortly after, Scott transported the entirety of the tribble infestation aboard the Enterprise into the 's engine room . Refit and further service USS Enterprise-A Retirement Starfleet Corps of Engineers USS Challenger Family and personal life Friendships Romantic relationships Chronology * August 31, 2222: ** Montgomery Scott was born in Scotland, Earth. * 2238: ** Devices the "Aberdeen Solution", aged 16. * 2239: ** Signs aboard his first civilian freighter, aged 17. * 2241: ** Graduates from Starfleet Academy. * 2241-2243: ** Works as senior engineer at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, overseeing the construction of four starships. * 2244: ** Begins studying at Starfleet Command School; transfers to Starfleet Engineering School after failing the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. * 2246: ** Graduates from Starfleet Engineering School and assigned to the as second assistant engineering officer, rank: ensign. * 2252: ** Assigned as assistant engineering officer aboard the , rank: lieutenant junior grade. * 2263: ** Assigned as chief engineer aboard the USS Enterprise, rank: lieutenant commander. * 2270: ** Assigned to oversee extensive refit of the USS Enterprise, rank: commander. * 2285: ** Promoted to captain and assigned as "captain of engineering" aboard the . ** Remained captain following the theft of the Enterprise and hijacking of the . * 2286: ** Assigned as chief engineer aboard the . * 2293: ** Retires from Starfleet following the decomissioning of the Enterprise-A. ** Serves as a guest of honor at launch of the . * 2294: ** Lost aboard the en route to the Norpin V colony. * 2369: ** Discovered on a Dyson Sphere by the crew of the . "Loaned" a shuttlecraft by Captain Picard. * 2371: ** Steals in an attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from Constanthus. ** Rejoins Starfleet and takes refresher courses, retains his rank of captain. ** Assigned to Starbase 12 and works on construction of , later renamed . * 2372 ** Temporarily assigned as chief engineer aboard the USS Enterprise-E during her shakedown cruise. * 2372-2375: ** Serves as chief engineer aboard the , testing new technologies for implementation on all Sovereign-class vessels. * 2375: ** Accepts position as head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers on an interim basis. ** Resigns his Starfleet commission after the Krospalin incident. ** Hired by the government on Risa to assist in rebuilding their weather control network. * 2376 ** Begins working as a greeter at the El Dorado Hotel on Risa. ** Admiral Ross convinces Scott to rejoin Starfleet and take the position as permanent head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Links and references External links * * Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Constitution personnel Category:Starfleet Academy personnel Category:USS Excelsior personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Challenger personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Authors